Another Regular Day: Amber
by MordoLuvr23
Summary: Want to know how they got where they are? Well, this is it. In a time of depression, will your friends stick by your side? Read and find out. The reason that 'Another Regular Day' is in the title is because it is a trilogy. MordecaixOC, light MordecaixMargaret Rated T for mild violence and depression.


**I don't know about names for their dads. I just found the names in a book called **_The Worst Things to Name Your Baby Boys _**and **_Hebrew Baby names_** and thought they were actually cool so yeah. If they have different names, don't blame me 'cause I didn't know. I just chose random names for their moms. So, enjoy the story. **_**~MordoLuvr23**_

Amber's POV:

Today is the day. I'm going to dump him and ask Rigby. I walked to school and walked inside. I managed to find the beady eyed buck toothed blue jay ten minutes before class. I walked up to the 15 year old and drug him over to a bench. He was pale and I figured it was just a phase. "Ugh what?" he asked rubbing his head. "We need to break up" I said. He just nodded and stood up. I stared at him for two minutes, watching his blue braces reflect the sunlight before he covered his mouth and ran off. I saw him run out of the school and sown the sidewalks. Maybe he forgot his homework. I went to look for Rigby.

Mordecai POV:

I ran home, trying not to vomit. I made it and pounded on the door. My mom answered and said "you're supposed to be in school." My chest and head were burning and I felt like I was on fire. I grabbed my mom's hand and placed it firmly on my forehead. "Mordecai, you have a fever" Diane said. I nodded and managed to say "Amber" before the world went black.

Diane's POV:

He said Amber before he passed out in my arms. I guess he was right when he said he didn't feel good considering he had a high fever. I carried him to his room and laid him in his bed. I decided to sit in a chair beside him since I had nothing else to do.

Mordecai's POV:

I opened my eyes slowly and found myself in my bed. The lights were out, only letting a little bit of light through the closed blinds of the window. I looked around and saw my mom staring at me. My forehead and chest were burning intensely and my feet felt like ice cubes. I decided to improvise and take care of three problems at once so I shifted around in my bed until my feet were on my chest and head. My chest and head were cool and my feet were warm. Now I know what it feels like to have your heart crushed and be sick at the same time.

Diane's POV:

I'm not sure what he is doing with his legs but the more important thing is what happened to Amber. "Honey?" I asked. "Yeah?" he replied. "What happened to Amber?" I asked. "S-she crushed my heart" he said removing his legs from their places while tearing up. It made me sick to watch the creature cry so I jumped out of the chair and hugged him tightly. He practically melted in my arms telling me one thing, he loved to be loved.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Rigby's POV:

I was talking to Michael, Dawn, Shell, Reba, and Gwen when an announcement came over the loud speaker that said "this week, all of the teachers are at a conference so classes are cancelled and the time will be used to hang out and play electronics." All of us clapped and went back to talking. I then saw Amber run up and prepare to talk. "Rigby, will you go out with me?" she asked me. "Aren't you dating Mordecai?" I replied with a question. "I dumped him" she replied. She was no longer a pretty girl to any of us in the group, just a sick freak. "No way" I said. "What?" she questioned. "You heard me, I said no" I said. I was so angry that my braces were scraping the inside of my mouth. She crossed her arms and walked off making me happy. "Now we have to find Mordecai" I said. The others nodded to me and we left the school.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Diane's POV:

I was just staring at Mordecai when the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back" I said then went to get the door. I opened it to find Rigby, Dawn, Michael, Shell, Reba, and Gwen standing (floating) there with worried looks on their faces. "Is Mordecai okay?" Gwen asked. "Oh yeah, he's fine now, just sick" I said. "Okay" Michael, Dawn, and Gwen said in unison to me before walking (floating) away. But Rigby, Shell, and Reba still stood in front of me. "You want more don't you?" I questioned while sighing. They nodded. "He's in his room" I said shaking my head and smiling.

Rigby's POV:

I knocked on his door and said "it's us." "Ugh, come in" I heard him say. He sounded all stuffed up. We walked in and Shell ran to his bed. "Are you okay?" Shell asked searching his body for cuts or scrapes. He laughed sadly and said "I'm fine. I didn't get hit by a stampede of unicorns." I laughed at this thinking _there's the Mordecai I know. _Reba started "so, about you and Amber…" "How did you find out?" Mordecai asked. "She asked me out" I said looking disgusted. "Ugh" he groaned and buried his head in his pillow. I felt sorry for him (which rarely happens) and patted his back through the sheets he was covered in. "I said no because it was stupid." No, seriously, I was like 'get off of me you weirdo. It was crazy. "Well, you better not be sick tomorrow because we're all getting our braces off" I said. He laughed sadly through his pillow. "Well, as long as you're okay then we better be going" I said. "Bye guys" he replied. "Bye" I said as we walked out of his door.

Reba's POV:

We walked downstairs and saw his mom eating a chocolate chip cookie that came right out of the oven. She held the plate out to us and we each took one. I took a bite of mine and man, I tasted so good. One thing that nobody can disagree with is that Mordecai's mom is a good cook. "Thanks" we all said in unison. "Your welcome, bye kids" she replied with a wave. We waved and walked out of the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mordecai's POV:

I felt like dieing. She dumped me to ask out Rigby. It made my headache worse just thinking about it. Oh well, after I get my braces off I'll be much happier. I can smell cookies but can't get them. They're probably good. If only my legs weren't so sore. Hmm, maybe I can use my super skills to get a cookie. I closed my eyes and imagined a cookie but when I opened my eyes, I still didn't have a cookie. I wasn't going to have my cookie if I didn't take action. Slowly standing up, I walked down the stairs. I felt dizzy and wanted to go back to bed but I wanted my cookie more. I sat in a chair and laid my head on the table, staring at my mom eagerly. "Mordecai, why are you out of your bed?" my mom asked. I pointed at my mouth then gave her puppy dog eyes. She rolled her eyes and smiled, putting a cookie in my mouth.

Diane's POV:

I put the cookie in his mouth and watch him eat it. I stood up and started to walk away before I heard rattling. I turned around to see him staring at the floor. I walked over and waved a hand in front of his eyes. He looked up at me and put his arms in the air. I scooped him up in my arms and said "what am I going to do with you." I carried him up the stairs and put him in his bed.

Mordecai's POV:

Ha! Yes! I got my cookie. I'm mentally hugging myself. I felt something on my foot, moving around in such a way that it felt good. I looked down and saw my mom rubbing my feet. When my friend said that it felt weird, he was wrong, this is better than sleeping. I slowly shut my eyes and slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Amber's POV:

I laughed evilly and looked at my jar. It had half of Mordecai's soul inside. Being a sorceress really does pay off. It will affect him when he is married. Well, now I am single. More time for me and improving my grades.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_The next day…_

Mordecai's POV:

We just got our braces off and are talking. "Hey Mordecai?" Rigby asked. "Yeah dude?" I replied. "Michael, Dawn, Gwen, and the four of us were wondering if you wanted to start a band." Rigby said. "That would be cool" I replied. "Awesome" the four said in unison. Today I felt better, but it still feels like something about me is missing. s POV:

i'to sit in a chair beside him since I had nothng else

Reba's POV:

He didn't know that half of his soul was gone. The rest of us did. She said it would affect him when he gets older so we're going to just let him be. "Hey Rigby" Shell said. I drew my attention to Mordecai who was staring off into space. "Yeah?" Rigby replied. "I need to talk to you" Shell said. "Okay" he replied. The two walked off leaving me alone with Mordecai.

Mordecai's POV:

The moment just felt awkward. I seriously wanted to get out of there so I asked "do you want to go to the arcade?" "Sure" she replied. We headed off for the arcade; hoping things wouldn't be so awkward there.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Rigby's POV:

Shell looked really confused. I wanted to interrupt the bird's thought but decided against it. I wonder what she's thinking about. "So we're not supposed to tell Mordecai that half of his soul is missing?" she asked me. "Right" I replied. She nodded and smiled. "I wonder what Mordecai would look like in 25 years" she said. "Yeah" I said laughing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Twenty-five years later…_

Shell's POV:

Amber is working at the same park my best friend (aka her ex) is working at. He is forty now and has four children. He has a beautiful wife and many friends. Who would have ever thought that the shy, independent kid would have made it this far? I've known him so long that he is like a sibling figure to me and I have to say, I'm proud of him. I've known him so long that he is like a sibling figure to me and I have to say, I'm proud of him. Benson tried to separate him and Rigby so he could pair him up with Amber but it didn't end well…

_Flashback starts_

Everybody (including Amber) sat on the stairs as Benson handed out chores. "Okay Mordecai, I'm separating you from Rigby so from now on you will work with Amber. "Benson, you're making a huge mistake, listen" Rigby said worriedly. Benson laughed before assigning the rest of the chores. Everybody was walking off while Rigby was shouting "guys, you're making a big mistake." Once again, he was heard on deaf ears. Mordecai knew that Rigby was right but no-one listens to him because he is barely ever right. He sighed and went to work with Thomas.

()()()()()()()()()()

Mordecai and Amber were working together and neither of them liked it. "Mordecai! You screwed up our work!" Amber shouted. "No I didn't! You did!" Mordecai shouted back. Benson sped up to them in the cart and yelled "STOP FIGHTING AND GET BACK TO WORK!" This made Mordecai steam even more. His blue feathers turned blood red and there was a red fire bubble around him (like the one around Benson in 'Think Positive'). He grew long, sharp talons and began squawking in pain and anger (in pain because his talons grew so fast that they were dripping blood onto the ground). He hissed and moaned so loudly that Rigby heard him. He left Thomas and ran to where Mordecai was. "I TOLD YOU THAT IT WAS A BIG MISTAKE!" Rigby yelled at Benson and the others who were now standing there (except Pops and Maellard who were on a trip). Rigby grew sharp claws, bearing his sharp teeth while growling. A red bubble surrounded him also. Rigby's eyes were no longer gentle brown and Mordecai's kind blue; they both had blood red eyes. Benson and the others were paralyzed with fear.

()()()()()()()()()()

Mordecai's parents, Rigby's parents, and Mordecai and Rigby's wives were walking together in the park. They all figured that they should get to know each other better and you can't split up any of the pairs. Of course they all knew each either perfectly but they needed an excuse to go to the park (and for the boys to get away from work). They were talking when they saw the scene. Margaret and Eileen ran over to Benson and yelled "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" "Umm, I separated them and paired up Mordecai with Amber. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Diane (Mordecai's mom) and Agnes (Rigby's mom) yelled. "I'm sorry but I need to know how to fix it" Benson said guilefully. "Umm, Diane" Margaret said. "Malachi (Mordecai's dad)" Diane said. "Lesley (Rigby's dad)" Malachi said. "Agnes" Lesley said. "Eileen" Agnes said. "Hmm, we have to degrade them to take away their powers" Eileen said. Diane face palmed and said "why didn't I think of that." "Okay, all of you need to stay back unless something bad happens then the white gorilla can help because he looks wise" Agnes said. Skips gave her a small smile. "Boys, we need you to insult them" Diane said. "Why can't you do it?" Malachi asked. "I can't hurt my Mordecai; he's too sensitive for harsh treatment from his mom. Malachi rolled his eyes and shouted "hey buck tooth!" Mordecai drew his attention to Malachi at the mention of his old nickname and his power levels went down. "Yeah shy boy, I'm talking to you" Malachi said. His power levels lowered more. "C'mon momma's boy" Malachi said. Mordecai ran out of power and collapsed on the ground, completely exhausted. Now it was Rigby's turn. "Hey shorty" Lesley said gaining Rigby's attention as his power levels went down. "Don't cry" Lesley said. They got lower. "Scardy cat" Lesley said. His power ran out and he also collapsed.

_Flashback ends_

(Listen to _Jar of Hearts _by Christina Perri if you're like my brother and want it to be sadder)

Shell's POV:

Now I'm walking with Rigby and Mordecai in the park. Mordecai has been depressed the last few days and I finally think that Amber's little secret is acting on him. Suddenly his eyes turned icy blue and every time he breathed in and out his breath was frosty. This scared me because it was the middle of summer. He clutched his chest and collapsed to his knees. We immediately started helping him and tried to keep him from getting hurt any worse. I scooped him up and ran him to his mansion very quickly. Laying him down on his silk sheets, I told him to relax. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Rigby's POV:

I ran up to Amber and yelled "WHERE IS IT?!" "What?" she asked, mustering up the most innocent face she could. I let my sharp pop out of my fur and growled at her. She grew scared and threw me the jar. I immediately grabbed my phone and called Mordecai's family. I ran to his mansion where I found them standing around his bed. "Okay, when we put this into him, he will be different" I said holding up the jar. "What's in the jar exactly?" Maddie asked. "The other half of his soul" Shell replied. "How long has it been missing?" Megan asked. "Since he was fifteen" I replied. "What do you mean by different?" Maddie asked. "He's going to have a little bit different emotions and he's probably going to be over sensitive like when he was fifteen but not completely different because some of his soul is still missing and even if he will be different it should wear off in a week" Shell said. They all nodded and I opened the jar. Dust flew out of the jar and formed the image of a realistic blue jay before flying into Mordecai's chest. He coughed and opened his eyes. Welcome back.

~fin~

**Well, there's the second missing piece. I think there are ten if I can remember. I'm on my desktop and the count is on my tablet. I was hoping to post this earlier but when I was about to post it my parents come in and said "surprise, we're going to see **_**Rise of the Guardians **_**and **_**Parental Guidance**_**. They were both good. Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. MordoLuvr23 out.**


End file.
